jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash!
JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! is a crossover fighting video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Vivendi Universal Games, for the JeremyVast, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Microsoft Windows. It was released in North America on October 18, 2002, in Europe on November 8, 2002, and in Japan on February 27, 2003. The game was later added to the Backwards Compatibility program of the Xbox 360 for original Xbox games. JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! is a crossover between several different JeremyWorks Studios properties, including Jeremy Universal, Cartoon World, Little Mattie, Objects, Life of Teenagers, Paint!, and The Missing Riddle. The stages and gameplay modes reference or take designs from these franchises as well. Like JeremyWorks All-Star ''and ''JeremyWorks All-Star Racing, it is similar to the first Super Smash Bros. game by Nintendo, in that the main objective is to use each character's unique skills and the stage's hazards to inflict damage, recover health, and ultimately knock opponents off the stage. Upon release, it received generally favorable reviews from video game critics, with praise particularly focused on the interpretation of the JeremyWorks brand as a video game, its multiplayer mode and graphics, while criticism mostly surrounded its lack of content and some aspects of gameplay, such as bugs and glitches, as well as some similarities to Super Smash Bros.. The game was also a commercial success, with recorded sales of over 5 million worldwide. Gameplay JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! is a crossover fighting game bringing together several playable characters from the JeremyWorks franchises, such as the JeremyWorks mascot Jeremy and Matt, in one epic battle on an arena that plays very similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) can control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Jeremyville stage, players can open a door from Jeremy's house. Each playable character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective TV shows. Each has an up, down, side, and neutral attack. Most characters have a projectile attack. Mavi is the only character who has a disabling attack. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, the Evil Collector. A "Training Mode" is also available in which players can manipulate the environment and experiment against computer opponents without the restrictions of a standard match. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit; stock-based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing; and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Completing matches and fulfilling objectives with a character will gain them experience points; leveling up a character will unlock bonuses such as character bios and a special video. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Matt * Mattie * Leafy * Zack * Ashley Painter * Liana Unlockable * Mavi * Firey * Bianca * Tanner * Araceli * Julie Non-playable characters * Evil Collector * Fighting Doppelgangers Stages * Jeremyville * GoVille * Mattie's Suburbia * Objectville * High School * Color World * Jaida's Castle Unlockable * Mavi's Lair * Dream Island * Lostwall * Spiritworld * Julie's Island Plot Coming soon! Voice cast English * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy * Kath Soucie as Matt, Liana, Mavi, Bianca * Tara Strong as Mattie * Michael Huang as Leafy,Firey * Jason Marsden as Zack, Tanner * Anndi McAfee as Ashley Painter * Ashley Johnson as Araceli * Grey DeLisle as Julie * Jim Cummings as Evil Collector, Announcer Development Development of JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! began in 2000 under the codename JeremyWorks All-Star Fighters after the the success of JeremyWorks All-Star. Coming soon! Release JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! was first shown at E3 2002. During the showing, JeremyWorks promised unlockable characters, stages, bonus levels, and power-ups. Before the game's release, the official website included weekly updates, including screenshots and character profiles. IGN reported that Universal Studios advertised the game in between showings of Time Travel Releashed across theaters in the United States. Originally scheduled for a worldwide release in September 2002, the game was delayed and released on October 18, 2002 to coincide with the DVD and VHS release of Time Travel Releashed (where it was advertised) in North America, November 8, 2002 in Europe, and February 27, 2003 in Japan. A Game Boy Advance port was planned to be released alongside the console versions, but was scrapped due to it not being powerful enough to support the game. Critical reception Coming soon! Legacy : Main article: JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight, JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Mayhem and JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown! Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon!Category:Video Game